


Plush

by kiirotsubasa



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirotsubasa/pseuds/kiirotsubasa
Summary: Three Weeks after Chase Into Space, Justin realises what he's missing out on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> I love writing for Rivulet, as she always gives such fun prompts. I had a hard time choosing which one to fulfill here, so I hope I made the right choice!

At some point last June, though he couldn’t tell you exactly when, Justin had crammed the stuffed Green Ranger doll under his bed. It hurt him to do it – the doll had been the last thing his dad had bought him before dropping him off at the orphanage – but he had to. At 13 years old, he really was too old for stuffed toys.

Plus, now that he knew that it was Tommy under the helmet, the whole thing had become vaguely creepy.

He vaguely remembered cramming it into a cardboard box when he moved out of the orphanage, but now (with all of his worldly possessions scattered across his bedroom floor) he had no idea where on earth it was.

“Hey, Justin, I’m just going to the…store.” Doug Stewart stood, slightly agape, at the mess surrounding his son. “I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me,” he continued. “But maybe it’s better if you stay here and get cleaned up.”

“Oh.” Justin’s face fell. In the three weeks since he and his dad had moved away from Angel Grove, they had spent a single Saturday afternoon together. “Are you sure you don’t need any help? I could…”

“No.” Doug cut him off quickly. “Get this mess cleaned up. I need to go to the office when I’m done, so I’ll be back tonight.”

“Oh. Okay dad. I’ll see you then.”

But he was gone.

                _The Plaza at East Ridge_ was teeming with people by the time Justin arrived. A walk and two buses was enough to make anyone miss driving a Zord, let alone someone who’d had the sweet taste of freedom years before he was even allowed a licence.

It was the Juice Bar that first caught his eye. When they moved East Ridge, his dad had said that the guy who owned it (Ernie…something) did phenomenal ice-cream sundaes. But sundaes weren’t a whole lot of fun when you were on your own.

                The window of the small electronics store was next. “Nokia 5110s in stock!” the sign proclaimed, and sure enough a velvet cushion sat in the display, hosting the phones in a range of colours. Green and pink and yellow and red and blue.

“Perhaps if I had a cellphone…” Justin’s eyes lit up. But his heart quickly sank and he slunk onto a bench opposite the store. He didn’t have a cellphone number for any of his friends, and even if he did he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get through to them. They were _en route_ to Eltar, and Eltar was a long way away.

“Justin?” A voice coming from the doorway of the store snapped him out of his head. He looked up to see a figure clad in black, clutching a small box.

“Rocky?” Justin leapt to his feet and bounded over to his friend, unable to control the impulse to hug him and throwing his arms around his waist. “Man, am I glad to see you.”

“What are you doing here?” Rocky asked, squirming slightly uncomfortably underneath the hug. “I mean, aren’t you supposed to be..?” He nodded upwards towards the sky.

“Oh, well, yeah, that was…can we go somewhere to talk?”

                It turns out that, when you’re with a friend, sundaes are actually rather good. Especially when topped with nuts and cherries and something that Ernie deemed his _Secret Sundae Sauce._

“But why did you stay?” Rocky asked, spooning a scoop of pistachio into his mouth. “I mean, they’ve gone into space! To find Zordon. We all saw the report from NASADA.”

“I know, but it was my dad. He was finally back and…I couldn’t leave him.” Rocky nodded as he licked his spoon. “Are the others mad at me?”

“Mad?” Rocky asked, dropping his spoon into the sundae cup with a clink. “Why would they be mad?”

“I haven’t spoken to any of them since they left. And TJ and the others who have gone, they don’t know Zordon. Are they mad that I decided to stay?”

“Justin, buddy, we didn’t know.”

“What?”

“I assumed that was you in the Blue suit.”

“But the email I sent.”

Rocky shot him a look.

“Justin, I don’t go anywhere near email. I once had a bad experience with computers. Long story.”

“Oh. I thought you were mad at me.”

“No, Justin. Not at all.” Rocky paused for a beat, frowning. “So who is it in the blue suit?”

                Walking around the plaza is another thing that is much more pleasant when you’re with a friend.

“Hey, I need to go get…something personal,” Rocky said, fishing some car keys out of his pocket. “Go and wait in the car, and I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. I’ll take the bus.”

“No, you won’t. Go and wait in the car.” He threw the keys towards Justin. “The red Corvette. You can’t miss it.”

“You have a Corvette?” Justin’s eyes widened. “How did you afford that?”

Rocky shrugged.

“Business is good.”

                “So, you’ll come to the advanced class tomorrow morning? Adam’s teaching, but it’s his last class of the day, so the three of us could get lunch afterwards.”

“Are you sure you’re not too busy?”

“Never too busy for a friend, man.” Rocky smiled, and looked over at the house. “Is your dad not home?”

“No, he said he had to work this afternoon.”

“It’s seven-thirty. Is he always this late?”

“This is still early for him. Don’t worry.” Justin unbuckled his belt, and left the car. “Thanks for the ride, Rocky. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Rocky was still frowning. “Oh, hey, before you go.” He wound his window down further, and passed a brown bag to Justin.

“What’s that?” Justin asked, cautiously taking it.

“I told you. Something personal.”

                Justin waited until he got to his room before tearing open the bag, and he smiled as a large, blue object fell onto the blanket. He smiled as he examined it, and felt slightly embarrassed as he picked it up and hugged it. But he wasn’t really sure that he cared.

The label scratched at him slightly.

_Plush – Blue Turbo Power Ranger._


End file.
